


/SungWoo/ Seven Seas

by CLv_Minus36



Category: NCT
Genre: Bisexual Sungchan, Everything you've ever dreamed, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLv_Minus36/pseuds/CLv_Minus36
Summary: What is loveTill it comes home to youInspired by the songEverything you've ever dreamed(hey EVA fans are you there?). Jung Sungchan has never thought about how a road branch led him into completely different lives until he dreamed of the alternative. A different life with or without Kim Jungwoo.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【九成九】七海](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721037) by [ConfidenceLevel_Minus36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe people are sleeping on Sungchan and Jungwoo, the superior ship. Again, a non beta-ed translation of my work, brought to you by a desperate non-English native writer, which basically means 3 outta 4 works under the Sungchan/Jungwoo tag are mine. What a pain, oof. Please kudo/comment it better xxx.

_**RIGHT** _

Left, that is.

Jung Sungchan chooses to turn left on his way to the university, like a typical Tuesday. It really doesn’t matter which side he picks, he will reach the lecture theatre in no time anyway, which makes the fork in the way a tedious choice for Sungchan every day.

A typical Tuesday means a turn to the left, because he is most likely to meet Jungwoo when passing by the uni cafe. It’s an unspoken ritual for them to catch up.

Jungwoo and Sungchan used to be neighbours. Jungwoo’s three years on Sungchan made it an insurmountable gap for going to the same school. Luckily, that was only until Jungwoo took a gap year and Sungchan got into the same university as Jungwoo, the best in their city. Now two school years apart, they finally get to meet on campus almost every day since Sungchan moved away before high school. His parents’ current place is closer to the university so Sungchan hasn’t moved out into a dorm like Jungwoo did.

It takes only a couple of minutes before Sungchan meets a starving Jungwoo. He holds several packages of neatly wrapped sandwiches, biting into another as he rumbles a greeting. The younger boy naturally takes his falling pile of sandwiches over and helps put them in Jungwoo’s backpack. They walks side by side in the comfortable companion of each other. Sungchan does most of the talking to catch up as Jungwoo dives into his precious sandwich.

Jungwoo stops as he shovels the last piece of bread into his mouth. He eyes a confusing Sungchan with a smirk.

“Go say hi.” He tilts his head to a girl not afar ahead of them, who Sungchan may or may not have told Jungwoo he has a crush on.

“Wait, hyung, I can’t just—” Sungchan tries to stay low. He is the taller for sure, but a lot shyer on the matter of human affection. Jungwoo, the confident and best wingman, doesn’t give him the chance to flee. He shakes off the crumbs of the sandwich on his fingertip and pushes Sungchan away.

_**LEFT** _

Today is unusual by all means.

For starters, Sungchan’s morning class is cancelled so he gets to sleep in. Secondly, he turns right on a Tuesday afternoon.

Sungchan walks pass the grass next to the uni dorms. He expects Jungwoo to be playing soccer with his roommate. He quickly find them. They must have just finished an intense game, sitting on a bench, still panting. Jungwoo turns to his side to drink so Sungchan behind him gets to see his cheeks a delicate shade of pink after the workout, Adam’s apple bobbing. Small beads of sweat still linger on his nape. Sungchan finds himself staring.

Thankfully, either Jungwoo nor his roommate notices Sungchan’s presence as he collects himself. It is embarrassing to be suddenly stunned by the beauty of a friend since childhood, not to mention who is the same sex as him. Yet it is even more embarrassing when Sungchan hears Jungwoo’s roommate teases him, “so any progress with your litter Sungchan?”

“He is not mine.” Jungwoo protests, “but we are doing good. Just, the usual.”

“Come on, what happens to the confident gay in you? The usual? You can’t fool me with your late night calls and movie ‘dates’——”

“Yes. The USUAL. I practically raised him. Nothing more beyond friendship.” Jungwoo nuzzles his roommate on the stomach. He scratches his nose as he laughs at his friend’s fake cry of pain. This is _weird_ , Sungchan observes. Jungwoo does these little things, small gestures of uneasiness _only_ when he is lying.

“And what else can I do?” A soft sigh leaves Jungwoo, “I don’t even know if he’s into boys.” Jungwoo’s roommate smooths his back, possibly as a comfort. The duo on the bench falls silent.

To say Sungchan is speechless is an understatement. His tired uni-student brain slowly churns to work. Jungwoo is gay? How comes Sungchan never knows? Why hasn’t he told him? He vaguely understands there is a reason, very possibly a sad one. Then he thinks of himself, how he feels if Jungwoo liked him beyond a friend. Surprisingly, he does not repulse the idea. Only has he never thought about the possibility of himself liking someone of the same gender, which puzzles him.

Sungchan pauses his rushing thoughts, as he quickly realises he is about to be late for his afternoon lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

_**RIGHT** _

Sungchan breaks up with his girlfriend in his sophomore year. As a first-timer in love, it does him pretty bad. He decides to drink away his sorrow with the now unemployed wingman Jungwoo, who drinks in his seemingly endless mumbling the way he sips his orange juice. Jungwoo patiently waits until Sungchan shuts up. He asks, “do you like her so much that you have to punish yourself like this?” Sungchan looks as if he cannot care less to file an answer, so he added, “do you _love_ her?”

The l-word punches a burp out from Sungchan, “you sure trust it to leave it to me to know what is love.”

"What is love, till it comes home to you.” Jungwoo hums. He gives up interrogating the younger and decides to zone out.

Sungchan whines as a protest for losing Jungwoo's attention. He complains, “hyung must be an expert then. You seeing someone? Or is there a crush you haven’t told me about?” His cloudy drunk brain helpfully supplies that Jungwoo, _the_ popular Jungwoo, has yet to engage in any romantic relationship.

Has hyung never fallen for someone? Sungchan asks silently, or at least he thinks so. His eyes meet with Jungwoo’s surprised ones. But instead of answering his think-aloud, Jungwoo caresses Sungchan on the head, slow and _almost_ affectionately. His fingertips linger for too long, even risking falling down and tracing along Sungchan’s face. Sungchan melts into his touch. It’s been a while since they have a moment like this, none since Sungchan grows taller than Jungwoo.

“Let’s call it a night. Go home, kid.” Jungwoo said softly. He is the textbook definition of lightweight. One drop of alcohol will turn him into a blushing mess. So standing strong as Sungchan’s guardian and mentor tonight, he has turned down any adult beverage. Yet Sungchan finds the steam of their tteokbokki has stained his cheeks rosy. Sungchan can't help but stare, as his guardian angel stands up to pay for the meal and returns to pack the remaining snacks. They will save the collective ass of a sleepy Jungwoo and a hangover Sungchan tomorrow morning.

By home, Jungwoo means his dorm room. Jungwoo pulls Sungchan to his feet, having one of Sungchan's arm over his shoulder as support. Besides a restless Sungchan, Jungwoo is also carrying their bags and the snacks he has packed. Strong, supportive and warm as always, Sungchan thinks. He might have also thought about that aloud but he can't care less.

All the way to their “home” has Sungchan mumbled random things, mostly praises to Jungwoo. As soon as his mutter leaves his mouth, he forgets what he says, but Jungwoo’s delightful chuckles mean that it's not too bad. He feels comfortable and safe in Jungwoo’s embrace. He hopes their relationship stays like this forever. And maybe Sungchan should start repaying Jungwoo’s unconditioned kindness. He wants to be there for Jungwoo when he needs him.

“Hyung, you know you can always lean on me.” Sungchan blurts out. One thing the all-powerful Jungwoo cannot achieve is telekinesis. He is left clueless by Sungchan’s sudden words. Instead, he focuses on laughing at Sungchan’s clumsiness as the latter stumble on the stairs to his dorm. So badly that he almost drops his keys. Dragging Sungchan’s drunken ass into his room is a workout. It doesn’t help when he has to multitask between finding suitable clothing for Sungchan and stopping him from melting onto the floor.

“All I can wish for is for you to rest well tonight.” Jungwoo coos and tucks Sungchan under his blanket.

“Mission accepted.” Sungchan yells with his eyes shut, already half asleep. Fortunately, Jungwoo’s roommate is not around to judge.

Soon Jungwoo joins him under the cover. They are both slim but tall, a joint burden for Jungwoo’s single bed, but this has never stopped them from messing around. Realising this is Jungwoo’s last year in uni, Sungchan starts to feel sad as he counts how many days the two of them have left like this. But Jungwoo’s slow pats through the cover quickly lure him to sleep before he gets an answer.

Sungchan thanks every god he knows waking up to only a mild hangover. He tries to wake up Jungwoo but fails as expected: Jungwoo shamelessly declares for another hour in bed.

Against public’s imagination, Jungwoo struggles _so much_ in the morning. Sungchan shakes his head hopelessly as he climbs up on Jungwoo, trying to physically squeeze him out of daydreaming with his own body weight. Jungwoo pouts and announces he has at least one hour per day married to his bed only “till death do us apart”.

And I was wondering why he never gets into a relationship, Sungchan quietly laughs at himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙊hmm what do left and right before each segment mean? Especially when the tag says parallel universe.

_**LEFT** _

The accidental eavesdropping perturbs Sungchan for a while, but Jungwoo, blissfully unaware of what has happened, behaves just as he always does. No matter how hard Sungchan wants to dig up more evidence of his unspoken crush, he is always caring and charming, _as usual_. Sungchan is soon distracted by the girl he has a crush on, only to be dumped after nine months into their relationship. He calls for emotional support, which means alcohol and Jungwoo.

Jungwoo gracefully finishes his orange juice as Sungchan pours out his broken heart. He asks the latter, “do you like her so much that you have to punish yourself like this? Or actually, do you _love_ her?”

“You sure trust it to leave it to me to know what is love.” Sungchan giggles. 

“What is love, till it comes home to you.” Jungwoo hums. Unsatisfied by the response, Sungchan complains, “hyung must be an expert then. You seeing someone? Or is there a crush you haven’t told me about?”

He is quite startled by the realisation that his popular Jungwoo hyung has no romantic investments yet in his whole life. Has hyung never fallen for someone? He thinks. Then his cloudy mind helpfully supplies what he overheard almost a year ago. Hyung, is it because you like me that you stay single? He thinks again and laughs at the idea immediately. It is _impossible_. Yet across the table, Jungwoo shifts uneasily. Is that shock, or panic, flashing across his face? Having realised he was thinking aloud, Sungchan covers his mouth tightly.

“We should call it a night. _Maybe_ we will talk about this when you are sober. Let’s go home.” Jungwoo whispers. He quickly stands up to fetch the bill, almost desperate to escape from Sungchan’s field of vision.

Now Sungchan is also panicking. The way Jungwoo has dodged the question leaves him disturbed. He is still chewing on Jungwoo’s reaction when Jungwoo pulls him up from his seat. Alcohol does him no good in such situation. Sungchan decides against the idea of sleeping on it when he realises “home” means Jungwoo’s dorm.

“Hyung, why do you have to be like this? Bringing someone drunk home _only_ to nurture him. Are you hoping for a _chance_? Or are you just being too nice?” Of course he is being nice, like how he parents you _all the time_ , Sungchan whines to himself.

But he still demands answers. Even if it annoys Jungwoo more than necessary. Even if he gets dumped here by Jungwoo (for being stupid) and scolded by his parents (for not holding his drinks) later.

Sungchan begins to worry. Jungwoo has paid him too much attention in their joint journey of life, but said attention can be equally possibly assigned to the Mars, the moon, the stray dog hanging around his dorm, or somebody else. Just thinking about the last possibility has caused more damage than he imagined.

Sungchan convinces himself that Jungwoo's sweet lies of “yes I like you so much” purely out of comfort would be satisfactory for tonight. So he begins swinging left and right on Jungwoo’s shoulders to shake any response off the older. Jungwoo can barely support him. He has to stable Sungchan with both hands on his waist, the packed food discarded on the table. Jungwoo whines out of the pity for losing tomorrow’s breakfast. But seeing Sungchan like this, it will not be his biggest problem at hand next morning.

Soon both of them realise their current posture looks like a hug. Sungchan freezes. It _feels_ like a hug. But before he can actually treasure it, Jungwoo releases him. Jungwoo remains silent, face unreadable. Sungchan worries he might have taken it too far. His stupid, blind, booze-boosted confidence evaporates right away.

“Since you _can_ walk, I will save myself from carrying you giant baby.” Jungwoo comments and heads towards his dorm. Sungchan dumbly follows, stumbling and trying not to plant himself face first down on the ground. Precisely three minutes later, Jungwoo sighs as he turns around and takes Sungchan’s hand for his stability. They reach Jungwoo’s dorm safely joining hands and quickly get ready for bed.

The two of them stuff up Jungwoo’s single bed. Sungchan has one whole arm brushing against Jungwoo’s body. His temperature a nice cooling complement to the heat radiating from too much alcohol sitting in Sungchan’s stomach. Should it be any other ordinary day, Sungchan will not hesitate to pull Jungwoo the human icepack into his embrace. But with his question of love still hanging, Sungchan can barely move. Jungwoo, already half lured into the slumber, senses his tensing body and shifts to make room for him. Sungchan stares at Jungwoo in the dark, chest rising and falling in a relaxingly slow rhythm. He hates himself for being overly dependent on Jungwoo’s universal kindness. He needs to, he has to repay.

Luckily, the chance has come up the next morning. Sungchan is too familiar with Jungwoo struggling to get up. Among all the methods he knows to break Jungwoo’s spell of eternal sleep, breakfast would be the most promising. Food might be the only thing that can compete directly against sleep in Jungwoo’s mind. It works just as expected: Jungwoo emerges from the bedroom when Sungchan flips his second pancake.

It takes several pancakes and one cup of coffee to revive the normal Jungwoo. Sungchan drops their plates into the sink before settling back next to Jungwoo. He begins, “I didn’t mean to do this but a long time ago I overheard you and your roommate,” who thankfully is not here, “Hyung said _we_ are nothing beyond friendship, but I could tell it was a lie. Do you really have a crush on me?”

“I do.” Jungwoo replies with all honesty. His unexpected straightforwardness makes Sungchan shy.

“And that’s why you are never in a relationship?”

“Not just… that. I don’t really need one. I like what we—what I have now.”

“But what if I never knew?”

“It’s okay. I will keep liking you, until there is someone else, or until there is no one else.” Jungwoo shrugged. He seems to be completely unbothered by the idea of unrequited love. 

“But now I do know—” Sungchan interrupts.

“Umm, the _usual_?” Jungwoo sounds innocent. It looks like his emotions can stay genuinely constant in the equation of _them_ , not affected by Sungchan’s reaction. Sungchan wants to facepalm, how on earth does he deserve Jungwoo’s heart. Quickly Jungwoo continues, tone serious, “so if you find this, _me_ , being troublesome, we can both forget about it. I survived and I will keep surviving. ”

His words strike Sungchan dumb. He watches Jungwoo who falls silent and tries not to look nervous at all. He slowly climbs up from his seat, solemnly asking for some time to sort out the issue of _them_ , but most importantly, the issue of _himself_ , mostly his sexuality.


	4. Chapter 4

_**RIGHT**_  
Unfortunately, Sungchan learns “be careful what you wish for” the hard way. He does pray for one day being Jungwoo’s sole support, yet when this day does come, he is not fully prepared for it.

After graduating from uni, Sungchan finally moves out, although his parents still share part of the rent (hey don’t judge he’s still broke). Having his own place not only means he is on the way of being an independent and socially responsible adult, but it comes in handy when harbouring a helpless Jungwoo. He shows up unexpectedly, with a tiny pack of personal items, too much tiredness and the tendency to collapse. With no reason but too many apologies, he _begs_ Sungchan to let him stay.

It breaks Sungchan’s heart seeing Jungwoo seized with sorrow and frustration. He sits closely next to Jungwoo on the sofa, stroking his back for comfort, “hyung, you know you will never be the slightest trouble to me.” Jungwoo trembles at his words in disbelief and bursts into tears.

“You can always lean on me, hyung. Not just physically. You don’t have to tell me what happens if you don’t want to. But I am concerned. I care about you, so much.” Sungchan continues as he wipes away Jungwoo’s non-stop tears, pearl-like tear drops burning on his fingertips. Jungwoo hesitates, hurt eyes swaying between Sungchan and outer space. Finally he collects himself and slowly explains that he gets kicked out by his parents because he is gay.

Sungchan is slightly startled, though he tried not to show it, not because he is homophobic but because of his past ignorance. He never knew until things get bad. Jungwoo looks as if he’s ready to be kicked out (again) for his words. In fact, he shifts on the sofa, already deciding to leave. But Sungchan holds his hands.

“So they, hyung’s parents, they don’t like it.” Sungchan says. Jungwoo nods at his half-question-half-statement.

“Stay here then, for as long as you want. No need for rent.” Sungchan says easily. To protect Jungwoo’s pride he adds with a fake sigh, ”but it would be super helpful if hyung can help me tidy up. I am a _mess_ without you.” He gestures exaggeratedly only for one (1) chuckle from the sobbing Jungwoo. But that’s all for today. Jungwoo is too tired to form any word or smile. He borrows Sungchan’s shoulder to quietly cry on for the rest of the night, and falls asleep between his arms.

Sungchan learns the details of the unfortunate events that have pushed a hopeless Jungwoo through his door a couple of weeks later. Half of the information comes from Jungwoo himself. It was a premature coming out, before Jungwoo is financially and mentally ready. He was’t exactly kicked out by his parents but they were very mad already. There was really no room for him to stay unde the Kim household any more. Jungwoo had nowhere to go. His only hope is harboured on Sungchan, but he wasn’t even sure about that. He was so beaten and insecure.

Sungchan cannot bear Jungwoo’s suffering but he also can’t keep it from his parents. He needs advices. Sungchan’s mom watches the two of them grow up together. She loves Jungwoo dearly and agrees that Sungchan should let him stay for all the time he needs to recover. Yet there is something else behind her caring voice. Almost a concern and a warning.

“Son,” she hesitates, “mom feels very sorry for dear Jungwoo. But I hope you get never into _this_ like him one day.” Sungchan swallows hard at what _this_ possible means. He hangs up the call in utter silence.

_**LEFT** _

Sungchan doesn’t know exactly how much time he needs to re-establish his view on his sexuality. He also needs to carefully consider what Jungwoo means to him. Jungwoo is a man of his word. He treats Sungchan the usual way if not even nicer. Still their routines of late night calls halt unless necessary, movie “dates” ceased.

It takes Sungchan a little over three months to reach the conclusion that he cannot survive without Jungwoo, whether as a friend or a lover. But he also knows he is not ready for another relationship, especially for Jungwoo he wants to be serious. Jungwoo, being the angel he is, grants all the time and patience in the world to Sungchan as he reflects upon himself.

Their baby steps lead to an official relationship in Sungchan’s senior. They have decided to stay low, as Jungwoo already knows how his parents would react. He promises Sungchan he will deal with it. Should there be a battle in the Kim family, which is likely, he will not get Sungchan involved at all. It is really not the best for retort on this matter when exchanging kisses, but Sungchan argues that as a responsible partner he should share Jungwoo’s struggles. He is deadly serious and hanging tough, but Jungwoo is tougher.

Sungchan understands his reason soon enough. Their secret relationship is exposed to their parents not long after Sungchan graduates. The last straw, surprisingly, is the attitudes from Sungchan’s parents.

Being abandoned and wasted might be the biggest understatement of the century. It is tough: Sungchan is still looking for a full-time job, so the burden of life inevitably slants onto his boyfriend’s shoulders. They busy themselves with the struggling balance between the world and their relationship. But it’s not the worst. They still hold each other. And Jungwoo, having seen this coming since the beginning, has made sure he saved enough money to sustain a life of two for months.

Sungchan craves to become a grown man, for his beloved Jungwoo to rely on. Thankfully, they have had the rough start so it can only get better. As long as they keep the momentum.


End file.
